For You
by Rissa Leigh
Summary: So, it's a work in progress, but just the beginner of a possible future story. More details inside, tell me if I should continue. Pairings? Jack Frost and You. K For now.
1. Girl Character

Heh heh… Hey guys…  
So, I realize it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I know I make up a lot of excuses; I just haven't had the will to write. Even if it takes me thirty years I am going to finish my stories though! I'm putting them on hiatus for now because I need to read through them and edit them. I realize there are a lot of problems with them. For now I've got a different project I'd like to work on. I've discovered a love for second person point of view. This kind of just popped into my head while I was thinking about snow days too, so tell me if I should do more stories like this.  
Sorry if the grammar is crappy, I don't have much experience with this POV.  
~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks

* * *

"I HATE snow days!" You say angrily, looking out your window at the white fluffy snow on the ground. The sun was beginning to set and it was only going to get colder from there. "I live in the middle of nowhere; with all the roads blocked I can't even see anyone! School is my only escape from this hell hole and with Christmas break and this string of snow days it's been almost a month since I've been in school."  
You throw yourself backwards on the bed and pull up the covers, tucking yourself in. "I want this stuff to melllltttttt." You drew out the last word, the irritation showing through in your voice. After a few moments of angry silence you finally fall asleep.

A Peter Pan like silhouette moves gracefully, making its way to the side of your house. He leans blow the window and sit there, listening to your quiet outburst. When it's quiet he stands up, looks in, and sighs. "Everyone seems to hate the snow." He says, touching the window and decorating it with frost.  
Now, this isn't the first time this person has been near you. He always kept out of sight though, just in case you were like the others. He had gained more believers, not necessarily a lot, but quite a few. He had to tread carefully now.  
The person mentioned is none other than Jack Frost.  
He summoned up a gust of wind and flew into the sky, sighing. "Maybe I'll make it melt for her." He said, looking longingly back at your house, "She wants to see her friends. Of course, that means I'll have to leave, but she'll be happy."

* * *

Haha, wow, well that was a lot of drabble. Obviously it's just a rough draft, and has a lot of random run on sentences. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but I'm going to work on it. So… Tell me if it's worth continuing/putting effort into. (If I do work on it chapters are going to be a looooooot longer than this.

~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks


	2. Boy Character

Heh heh… Hey guys…  
So, I realize it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I know I make up a lot of excuses; I just haven't had the will to write. Even if it takes me thirty years I am going to finish my stories though! I'm putting them on hiatus for now because I need to read through them and edit them. I realize there are a lot of problems with them. For now I've got a different project I'd like to work on. I've discovered a love for second person point of view. This kind of just popped into my head while I was thinking about snow days too, so tell me if I should do more stories like this.  
Sorry if the grammar is crappy, I don't have much experience with this POV.  
~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks

* * *

"I HATE snow days!" You say angrily, looking out your window at the white fluffy snow on the ground. The sun was beginning to set and it was only going to get colder from there. "I live in the middle of nowhere; with all the roads blocked I can't even see anyone! School is my only escape from this hell hole and with Christmas break and this string of snow days it's been almost a month since I've been in school."  
You throw yourself backwards on the bed and pull up the covers, tucking yourself in. "I want this stuff to melllltttttt." You drew out the last word, the irritation showing through in your voice. After a few moments of angry silence you finally fall asleep.

A Peter Pan like silhouette moves gracefully, making its way to the side of your house. He leans blow the window and sit there, listening to your quiet outburst. When it's quiet he stands up, looks in, and sighs. "Everyone seems to hate the snow." He says, touching the window and decorating it with frost.  
Now, this isn't the first time this person has been near you. He always kept out of sight though, just in case you were like the others. He had gained more believers, not necessarily a lot, but quite a few. He had to tread carefully now.  
The person mentioned is none other than Jack Frost.  
He summoned up a gust of wind and flew into the sky, sighing. "Maybe I'll make it melt for him." He said, looking longingly back at your house, "He wants to see his friends. Of course, that means I'll have to leave, but he'll be happy."

* * *

Haha, wow, well that was a lot of drabble. Obviously it's just a rough draft, and has a lot of random run on sentences. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but I'm going to work on it. So… Tell me if it's worth continuing/putting effort into. (If I do work on it chapters are going to be a looooooot longer than this.

~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks


End file.
